


what is that?

by dizzyhazzy (peachybabyhaz)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, basically harry gets fucked with a horse dildo, i think, yeah i don't know where i was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybabyhaz/pseuds/dizzyhazzy
Summary: "do you think it will fit...?""yeah, if you just, uh, open up a little bit."or, a story in which louis fucks harry with a horse dildo.





	what is that?

**Author's Note:**

> the twitter gc made me do it  
> twitter: curliestlaurent  
> ((UNEDITED))

"louis! what are we looking for again?" harry let out a dramatic groan as he crossed his arms over his chest in a rather childish manner, covering his eyes as if he was an innocent little baby. louis had dragged him to the back of a sex store, claiming that maybe sex toys could spice up their sex life, being that they already had sex everywhere and tied each other up. they had sex outside a mcdonalds, in their backyard, in the front seat of the car, in the back seat of the car, and even in the trunk. lets just say harry is flexible and knows how to get what he wants wherever he wants it.

 

"we are looking for something that'll like.. make us be more spontaneous? yeah, spontaneous," said the feathery haired boy going through shelves upon shelves of pink and purple dildos, vibrators, and even little things that looked like finger puppets... but turned out to be vibrators. he let out a long dramatic sigh before he had found something he's never seen before, one dildo in particular..

a horse penis.

without much hesitation, he pulled it from the back of the shelves and held it up towards harry with a wide and mischievous grin and harry just stared at him, doe eyes and confused.. as always. "what's that?" he asked dumbly as he took a step back before taking a step forward to try and look at it. he tilted his head.. he genuinely had no idea what the fuck it was.

"it's a horse dick, and we're buying it, and i'm going to put it in you and you are going to enjoy it." louis stated simply with a smile as he grabbed harry by the bicep and dragged him to the cash register, paying for it and gaining a weird look from the cashier and also a coupon. 50% off their next purchase of fake dicks. how lovely. 

 

~~

about three hours later, harry was sitting on louis' lap with his hands tangled in his hair and their lips pressed together. harry was a giggling mess against his lips due to louis holding his hips and squeezing them once in awhile, even going as far to tickle the bottom of his tummy just to make him squirm in his lap right against his growing erection. though the kiss was sloppy and there was pretty much spit covering both of their faces, harry pulled away only to lick up louis' neck and up to his lower lip, biting down on it and tugging before he crawled off of his lap and sat down right next to him... as if that messy makeout session never happened.

louis couldn't help but face palm, before he remembered the purchase they made earlier. well, he made. harry didn't have much of a say on it because he still had no idea what the fuck it was. he remembered that he had left the bag upstairs on their bed, and that was just where they were headed. louis looked down at his crotch and let out a sigh as his eyes closed for a moment as he felt a bit defeated because harry really, just.. harry gave him boners so easily. he shook his head and brought himself out of the little trance he was previously in and picked the curly haired boy up and threw him over his shoulder with little struggle. harry was taken off guard, so he slapped at louis' back for a moment or two before just giving up. he was sure he'd be put down soon anyways.

and when he was put down, he was greeted with louis' mischievous grin as louis held up the bag. he couldn't help but back up just a bit on the bed because he still didn't know what the hell they bought. he blinked a few times before he gulped and nervously questioned, "what is that? you never, uh, you never-"

"i told you what it was. were you not listening to me or did you not believe me? like i said," louis reached his hand into the plastic bag and pulled out the black box that contained his purchase, slowly opening it as he stared harry in the eyes, "its a dildo the size of a horse dick and i am going to put it in you, so bend over and spread your ass." he said in a rather assertive tone, pulling the dildo out of the box and god.. it looked too real.

harry just nodded in response and did as told, pulling his pants off along with his pink boxers and tossing them to the other side of the bed before he sighed and set himself up on his hands and knees, eventually burying his face into the mattress before he slapped his hands against his pale thighs and brought them up to his arse, slowly and shyly spreading his cheeks until his hold was exposed. though his head was pressed into the sheets on the bed he managed to turn a bit to look at louis, who was drooling all over himself, and harry just let out a small whine which was his signal as, 'give me all you've got, tomlinson.'

louis pulled open one of the drawers and drew out one of the bottles of lube they had. they had like.. an array of flavors. nothing weird, just extremely normal for a very sexually active gay couple. he pulled out the cherry one and rubbed the cold substance between his fingers before he sank down onto the bed and gripped at one of harry's thighs, nipping at it just so he can make harry squeak and jolt in surprise. he placed the strangely realistic dildo right down next to him as he spread lube all over harry's hole, even pumping his fingers in and out of him a few times just to loosen him up a bit more. "ready?"

"mmm- mhm." was all harry replied with as he pulled over one of the pillows and bit down on it, just about ready to endure the pain that the stretch will cause. 

and holy fuck, the stretch fucking burned. it felt like he was being pulled open by three men trying to shove their dicks in.. which, had almost happened, but thankfully didn't. louis was slowly pushing it in, trying to make harry take every inch of it as harry was trying his best not to tear up, biting down on the pillow as hard as he could as he refrained from practically screaming at the feeling. but as soon as louis started to work it in and out of him in a rhythm, he became a whimpering mess.

he placed his hand on the bottom of his tummy and he could feel it.. he could feel it right there and for some weird reason it felt good. louis murmured out words of praise as he continued to throughly fuck harry with the massive dildo, thrusting it in and out and getting harder and faster with each one until harry eventually bottomed out and ran out of breath. he was on the brink of tears but only because of how good it felt.. much bigger and thicker than louis, even when louis had basically double penetrated him with his cock and a pink vibrator. nothing could compare to this type of pleasure. 

"what if i started doing horse sounds while you're about to come?" louis muttered out nonchalantly, like he totally wasn't ramming harry's ass with a dildo the size of a fucking horse cock right now. harry couldn't make a full sentence but he managed to stutter out 'fucking don't' through his moans, whimpers, and pants. but as soon as he felt himself twitch down there, louis noticed it and slammed the fake cock into him, slamming into his prostate dead on, and as harry's body jolted and shook and his pretty pink cock was sending streams of hot white substance onto the sheets, louis mumbled in full monotone, "fuckinnnn' neigh."


End file.
